Sea Owls and Book Worms
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Malcolm has the questionable honor of being Percy's tutor, because Percy is feeling slightly dumb when being around his girlfriend. Who happens to be Malcolm's sister. Of course he has to fall in love with that stupid seaweed brain! But there are things he doesn't know about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Sometimes a beard is not only worn in the face. Malcolm/Percy slash


PJatO || Malercy || PJatO || Sea Owls and Book Worms || PJatO || Malercy || PJatO

Title: Sea Owls and Book Worms – Falling For Your Sister's Boyfriend

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai/slash, fluff, h/c, spanking, BDSM, crossdressing (mentioned), shoujo-ai/femmeslash, hetero (faked)

Main Pairing: Malcolm/Percy

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (cover), Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Luke/Percy (past), Thalia/Annabeth (one-sided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Malcolm was slowly growing sick and tired of being Percy's private tutor, just because the boy was too afraid to look stupid in front of his girlfriend. It wasn't helping Malcolm any that he was slowly falling in love with the Sea Prince...

Most of the times, I'm indifferent about smut. Then there are the times when I am really not in the mood to write smut. But there are also times when all I want to write is smut. Consider yesterday the last of these. Oh, and I was in a Malercy-mood, don't ask me why, it just overwhelmed me yesterday.

**Sea Owls and Book Worms**

_Falling For Your Sister's Boyfriend_

Being a son of Athena was hard, had always been hard. Not that this was news to him, being the son of a goddess was perse already a little harder, just as being the daughter of a god. Just like Clarisse la Rue, who did her best to be the strongest, trying to prove herself every single minute of the day because she was just a girl and girls weren't born fighters like boys. Being a son of Aphrodite or Demeter, he guessed, must be even harder, the flowery and pink domains often made everyone think their sons were through and through gay. So Malcolm guessed he could have gotten a worse deal when it came to godly parents, Athena was after all not just the goddess of wisdom but also of strategists and thus also war, making her a goddess where both sons and daughters earned equal respect. Still, being a son of Athena was hard.

Especially now that the war was over and the next prophecy needed to be analyzed. He and all others from his cabin were all around the clock busy trying to decipher it. Everyone at camp looked at them with hopeful eyes, praying that the children of wisdom would figure out its meaning before anyone had to die. Because they already lost enough family in the last war.

The reason why he, Malcolm Cage, in particular found it hard to be a son of Athena at the moment had nothing to do with any prophecy though. The sole reason why he hated his heritage these days came in the form of a brightly smile boy with soft raven hair and the brightest sea-green eyes. Better known as his sister's boyfriend. Or the hero of Olympus. Malcolm groaned and turned around, glaring out at the calm water in front of him, throwing a pebble.

"Are you really trying to get your frustration out of your system by annoying the nymphs?"

The blonde rolled his eyes in irritation as two of his closest friends approached him and sat down on each side of him. Will Solace smiled broadly at him, nudging him hard in the ribs, just as Jake Mason laid one arm around Malcolm's shoulder to ruffle his hair. By now he truly regretted telling those two that he harbored inappropriate feelings for the Sea Prince. But at the time he had hoped those two would prove to be helpful, them being the only openly gay couple at Camp Half-Blood. So far, all it brought Malcolm was merciless teasing.

"Can't you two leave me alone? Go and make out somewhere", grunted the son of Athena irritated.

He actually wasn't sure what he had been expected to get from them. There was, after all, one very obvious reason why Malcolm would never have the pretty Sea Prince. That reason happened to be Malcolm's big sister Annabeth. The girl. And the hero always got the girl. All of camp had expected those two to get together after the war, their first kiss had been on such display that it was embarrassingly cliched. Everything about them was, actually. The inseparable best friends, who shared a heroic story together and had an epic kiss while being cheered on by all their friends around them. It was like out of a girly book, Malcolm thought. Now, all of that would be fine and really none of Malcolm's business, because he and his sister, even though they got along very well, didn't share their friends. Malcolm had his, Annabeth had hers. Malcolm had nothing to do with Percy, at least not any more than any other camper. Percy was just that hero, the savior of Olympus. The breathtaking beauty with the blinding smile that had already featured in every masturbation fantasy of probably every gay male and straight female around camp.

The problem was that Percy wasn't just a pretty face and a supposedly tight ass Malcolm could fantasize about any longer. The problem was that Percy had become a person now, someone Malcolm spend much time with. Someone adorable, not very bright, but with the biggest heart possible, with a light humor and that delicious blush that always appeared when Percy was embarrassed about something. The one to blame for Malcolm's infatuation was Annabeth, at least as far as Malcolm was concerned. His big sister intimidated Percy, the poor boy always nearly had a heart-attack when he felt as though he had forgotten something like an anniversary or anything else. Percy also started to feel dumb compared to her, he always zoomed out when Annabeth started to talk about architecture or books, because those were simply things Percy could never show any interest in. While Annabeth didn't seem to care that her boyfriend didn't share any of her interests or had no idea how to deal with their relationship and their intimacy (Malcolm couldn't believe that Annabeth and Percy still hadn't done anything more than kissing), Malcolm had taken pity on the boy and offered help. At first it was simple, Malcolm had tried to teach Percy the basics of architecture, Annabeth's favorite architects, important facts of history. But Percy kept zooming out whenever something got too boring for him. So the son of Athena tried a different approach, looking for topics that might actually interest the Sea Prince.

That was when everything got complicated. Because when faced with a topic that interested him, Percy's stunning sea-green eyes sparkled like the splashing sea. Interestingly enough it had been geography, the evolution of the world itself, the shifting of Pangaea and how the mighty oceans had formed, that got Percy to sit straight like a little boy in school. How the continents formed, how nations came to be and grew and crumbled and influenced the land.

Seeing Percy hovering over an atlas while reading a history book was giving Malcolm the worst case of blue balls these days. The way pink lips were wrapped around the end of his ball-point pen, chewing and sucking while his eyes attentively absorbed the words written in ancient Greek and his hands were absentmindedly drawling little figures on the empty sites. Little utterly adorable figures. Malcolm still remembered the first time he saw them...

/flashback\

_Malcolm froze as he entered the Poseidon Cabin for his daily studying session with Percy. Those sessions had only been weekly at first, but once they found a topic Percy enjoyed, the son of Poseidon was giving Malcolm his best puppy eyes to spend as much time talking about geography and political history as possible, researching and making notes. At any rate, this was the first time Malcolm had come in to find Percy already deep into his studies. Malcolm walked over on silent soles, peering over the Sea Prince's shoulder to see what the younger boy was doing. The way it seemed, Percy was right at the point in history where England was spreading with its colonies. Malcolm smiled slightly as he saw the notes Percy was taking. They were barely real notes, not including many facts or anything helpful for later references. It was more like a random list of the countries England had invaded, with little arrows and scribbles around it. The son of Athena's eyes roamed over the laying Sea Prince, appreciating the pretty boy and his extremely hot ass that was just laying around there. Shaking his head, Malcolm tried to shift his focus back to Percy's notes. There was a repeating motive all over the sheets of notes. A little round thing with big eyes and something like fins at its side. Malcolm grunted curiously, causing Percy to jump startled and turn slightly to stare up at him with wide eyes._

"_Oh, hey Mal. You're early?", grinned Percy sheepishly._

"_I'm not early, I'm actually late", chuckled the son of Athena amused and sat down next to Percy, placing one hand on the other side of Percy to lean over the boy. "Seems you're quite busy with the British Empire? So how about you tell me what that little blue blob is supposed to be?"_

_The son of Poseidon blushed wide-eyed and scratched his head embarrassed. "Well, it's nothing. I mean, you know I'm not very artistic unlike Rach. But it's a... sea owl?"_

"_A what now?", blinked Malcolm curiously._

"_A sea owl. Like a hippocampus, just as an owl? Instead of wings, it has fins, spreadable like wings so it can swim even faster", explained Percy flustered. "It's just a stupid thing I invented..."_

"_I think it's pretty cute", smiled the son of Athena encouragingly, ruffling Percy's hair. "I'm sure Annabeth will like it too. It's an adorable sign of your affection for her."_

/flashback|end\

"Would you mind pausing your daydreams for at least one conversation?", grunted Will irritated. "You get that glassy-eyed expression whenever you think about Jackson", chuckled Jake teasingly.

"When do you plan to finally screw him? Because you being like that is seriously screwing with our heads", sighed the son of Apollo with a roll of his eyes. "Just... bend him over the next time you go to his cabin to study with him and fuck him until you drop that dopey expression."

He was really sick of this argument. The other blonde boy always tried to get Malcolm to have sex with Percy and confess his feelings. After the millionth time, Malcolm didn't want to listen anymore. Because of that, he preferred to spend time with Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter was away better company and not as perverted as Will.

"I'll go over to see Katie", huffed Malcolm and stood abruptly, turning around to leave the shore again. "Besides, I am not going to do that. Aside from Percy's incredible innocence-"

"That you really should be taking. Long and hard", huffed Will as they entered camp again.

Malcolm glared to silence the son of Apollo. "Aside from that, there is also Annabeth."

"Am I the only one being tired of this argument?", yawned Jake with one raised eyebrow.

The trio reached the Demeter cabin and entered, finding it empty aside from three females. Katie and Miranda were laying on the younger Gardner's bed, Lou sitting at the head of the bed with Miranda's head in her lap, the sisters chatting in hushed voices.

"For your information, you are not", muttered Malcolm, slowly approaching the three girls. "However, your boyfriend seems very fond of it, so let me repeat it once again. I will not steal my sister's boyfriend. Especially not Annabeth's."

"Hey, Malcolm", grinned Katie and waved her best friend over. "Great. I just wanted to go and look for you. Come, sit, get comfortable."

He hated this argument, even though Will and him had it every time they were alone. Reaching the girls, he sat down on Katie's bed right next to Miranda's, folding his arms behind his head. Katie chuckled amused, already used to the argument, turning slightly to face the boys. Miranda and Lou however frowned confused and looked from one to the other.

"What are you guys talking about?", asked the daughter of Hecate.

"Mal's little crush on Percy Jackson", replied Jake nonchalantly and collapsed next to Malcolm. "Don't tell me Katie didn't tell you about it yet."

"It's not that I get to talk to Miranda very often ever since she started dating Lou", huffed Katie and rolled her eyes. "My little sister is too busy snogging that little witch to converse with me."

Lou and Miranda blushed slightly and glared at the blunt daughter of Demeter. Will chuckled amused and got comfortable on his boyfriend's lap, staring intensely at Malcolm as if he tried to use some kind of psychic powers on him. Lou huffed as her blush died down, turning to the boys.

"So... Where's the problem?", frowned the purple-haired witch.

"You're really not up to date, are you?", muttered Malcolm with a dark glare. "Percy is dating my sister. Don't you remember that oh so epically romantic underwater kiss?"

There was a moment of silence before Lou cocked her head. "Don't tell me you're actually buying that shit? I mean, really? Is your gay-dar damaged that you don't catch Percy's vibes? And you are talking about us not being up to date if you don't know camp basics?"

"What are _you_ talking about?", asked Will with one raised eyebrow.

Lou and Miranda exchanged a worried look before Miranda shook her head. "We're not supposed to tell half of it, it would be breaking the trust of-"

"Oh who cares?", interrupted Will and waved his hands wildly. "I want to know! _Now_!"

"Annabeth is in the closet", blurted Lou out. "She's having the biggest crush possible on Thalia, but she doesn't know how deal with that, especially since Thalia is a huntress now."

"So... she's dating Percy as a cover...?", asked Katie slowly. "But how can she do that to him? They're the best of friends, after all. And she's using him like that!"

"Who says she's the only one covering?", chuckled her little sister and cocked her head. "Like Lou said, is your gay-dar really that broken? Does he need to wave a rainbow flag?"

"Percy is not gay", snorted Malcolm and shook his head.

"Then I really wonder what he had been doing with Luke back when we were all rooming in the Hermes cabin", snorted Lou. "Look, before there was a cabin for my mother, I lived there. And when Percy had been new to camp, I've seen him with Luke. How they kissed and made out with each other and how Luke sneaked out of the cabin after Percy got claimed and got his own cabin."

"What... is that supposed to mean...?", drawled the son of Athena slowly, sitting up straight.

"If you still don't get it", chuckled the daughter of Hecate amused. "I could paint you a picture, or give you the details of all the things Luke told us about what he did with Percy. But let me warn you, it is nothing for the fainthearted. Let me just say that it involves Percy bend over Luke's lap."

"Nothing I needed to hear", grunted Will and made a face. "Great... How will I get the image of Luke spanking Percy out of my head again...?"

"How about", whispered Jake and leaned over to him. "I spank you, maybe you'll forget it then?"

The son of Apollo blushed brightly and hit his boyfriend hard. "Seriously now, Jake! Focus."

"Aside from the highly disturbing image of Castellan doing anything with Percy, what are you trying to tell us here?", interrupted Malcolm irritated. "Percy is gay, but why is he hiding it?"

"Really?", sighed Miranda with a roll of her eyes. "Are you that dense? Luke had used Percy, trying to get him to join the titans. He broke Percy's heart so Percy is hiding his true feelings behind a mask of dating his equally scared best friend."

"Interesting", hummed Will curiously, tilting his head. "Next time something is happening, I'll go to you right away for all the information."

Miranda and Lou exchanged another significant look, causing Malcolm to grunt annoyed. "What in the world is it this time? What are you still hiding, girls? Spill it, all of it. I'm getting sick of all those half truths and secrets."

"For being the son of wisdom, you sure are dense and blind when it comes to catching up", huffed Lou and rolled her eyes. "Luke was that tall blonde, more muscular than Percy, who taught Percy new things. Three guesses what you are. But seeing as you're thick as a brick, let me spell it for you: Percy has the hots for you, had them ever since he first walked into the Athena cabin to visit Annabeth. He's dating your sister because she at least reminds him of you, but he doesn't have the guts to tell you because his last boyfriend betrayed him to destroy the world and in the end died in his arms. Crappy turn for the first relationship, if you'd ask me. Well, for any relationship, I guess. And why in the world are you still sitting there? Go. Because after that failure of a relationship, Percy really deserves a better boyfriend, so do something."

The daughter of Hecate waved her hands as though she was ushering him out, but Malcolm's brain was still too busy trying to proceed what she had just told him. "But why are you telling me that now? Or at all? And how do you even know?"

"Like I said, rooming with them", shrugged Lou unimpressed. "And Annabeth confides in us about love and stuff because we're the only lesbians she ever met. But we obviously never told you because it's none of your business. That was before be knew that you have feelings for Percy too. Because that changes things. Why should we let both of you dance around each other like the idiots you obviously are if we know that your feelings are mutual?"

"That's funny. Malcolm told us too because he thought we're the only ones around camp who shall ever understand his misery", grinned Malcolm with feigned tragedy in his voice. "Now go and get him, tiger. Seriously, get out of here and fuck him."

"You're so vulgar sometimes", chuckled Jake and shook his head. "How about you, me and your dirty mouth head over to the lake to get some privacy now?"

"And perhaps that spanking you mentioned earlier?", drawled the son of Apollo.

Katie, Miranda and Lou chuckled amused at the blush that spread over Jake's face while Malcolm just rolled his eyes. How come his friends could never keep it in their pants?

"Urgh. Yeah, I'm getting out of here", nodded Malcolm hastily and fled the cabin.

Percy was in love with him. _Percy Jackson_ was _in love_ with _him_. How utterly ridiculous that sounded in his ears. But now knowing it, he tried to recall all their encounters. Looking back at it, it hadn't been Malcolm's kind suggestion to help Percy. It had been Percy, subtly pushing Malcolm until the son of Athena thought it had been his own idea to help the Sea Prince. When in reality, most likely, the son of Poseidon just wanted to spend time with his crush. His behavior, his complains, everything until Malcolm thought that Percy was in dire need of tutoring. That little minx. And then the boy's behavior during their studying sessions – he should have known. _No one_ sucked and chewed on a pen that lasciviously without knowing what they're doing. And gods, how could Malcolm not have seen it? The way Percy _always_ bend over next to him when he asked Malcolm a question, 'to get a better look'. Hah, rather to give Malcolm a better view on Percy's ass. Just like that useless laying around, showing off his round, perfect ass and gorgeous, long legs.

And here he had been under the impression that Percy wasn't the brightest candle in the chandelier, even though that kid had been flirting rather obvious. It was him, the son of wisdom himself, who proved to be quite dumb and slow in this particular area. Even though he should have known better than that. Never judge a book by its cover. Just because the son of Poseidon was easily the most gorgeous being on this planet and radiated innocence like no one else didn't particularly mean that Malcolm stood no chance with him or that Percy was in fact an inexperienced virgin.

He burst right into Cabin Three, most likely with a frantic expression on his face, because its three occupants stared at him bewildered. Annabeth glared up at her younger brother, pushing a golden lock behind her ear and standing up.

"Really now, Malcolm", huffed the daughter of Athena. "You can't just bark in like that. It's very inappropriate and rude. And today is not an exception for good behavior."

The redhead next to her grunted in agreement and put the paintbrush down next to the cavern she was just working on. The most hilarious reaction however was provided by the owner of the cabin. Percy sat there, on all fours, opposite the girls, from where he must have been staring at Rachel's painting before, but now he was looking up at Malcolm like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm maddeningly in love with you, Percy", blurted Malcolm out and ouch, that felt very much like a pre-teen school girl's behavior. "And I know you return those feelings. So if you don't want Rachel and Annabeth watching while I fuck you against every flat surface in this cabin, you better send them out. Because I don't give a crap about cover relationships to hide your true feelings, from today on, you're mine."

He must have looked business, because the girls stared at him stunned and stood slowly, Rachel chuckling in amusement. "It's about time. If I'd have to listen to more of his pitiful pouting about you, I'd have strangled myself. Have fun, boys."

"Just get out, for crying out loud!", groaned the flustered Sea Prince and closed his eyes tightly.

Once the door was closed behind them, Malcolm stalked over to Percy like a predator fixing his prey. Though it seemed the son of Poseidon was still busy processing what was happening, because he was still sitting there, not moving half an inch. The blonde frowned down at the Sea Prince, grabbing Percy's waist and quite easily lifting him up into the air to carry him over to the bed, where he dumped the younger teen unceremoniously. Percy yelped and opened his eyes again, staring up at Malcolm with those wide, unique green orbs of his.

"H—How do you even know?", whispered the son of Poseidon uncertain.

Grunting slightly, Malcolm sat down on the bed too to crawl over to his pretty prey. "A little witch told me. But really, I should have seen it myself. If I wouldn't have been so busy drowning in my self-pity about desiring the unreachable hero of Olympus, the very straight boyfriend of my sister, I could have seen it." Since the Sea Prince was still staring doe-eyed at him, Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Don't look so frightened. I'm not going to turn into a titan lord any time soon, or at all. Just because you gave your heart to the wrong person once doesn't mean you'll always chose the wrong guys. Now try closing those beautiful eyes of yours so I can kiss you."

Laying one hand into Percy's neck, he pulled the Sea Prince into a kiss that soon turned from innocent to passionate. Percy wrapped his arms eagerly around Malcolm's neck to pull the blonde in deeper. His lips tasted like the salty sea and like the sweetest chocolate.

"You... really like me...?", whispered the son of Poseidon softly as they parted, panting hard.

There was a delicious blush all over Percy's face, his sea-green eyes already clouding with lust even after one simple kiss, his pearly-white teeth torturing his pretty pink lips. There was just one thing Malcolm wanted to do right then and right there. One of his arms came to lay beside Percy's face, playing with his hair, just as his other hand found its way to Percy's tented pants, groping the boy's half-erect member. The response was immediate, the Sea Prince spread his legs more to give Malcolm better access and gasped in wanton surprise.

"No", grunted the son of Athena firmly. "I don't like you, I _love_ you. I liked you for a while, but I grew out of it and into loving you. You used to be the pretty face I'd masturbate to for years now, someone I'd only think of in the lines of: How good would those lips feel wrapped around my cock? How tight is that heart-shaped ass of his? How will he sound when I ponder his ass harder?" Percy's face darkened with every word, which was looking just adorable and somehow also quite delicious. "But then you had to invade my life and become someone so much more. Someone I kept thinking of, because... How good would those lips feel when I'd tenderly kiss them in the evening after returning home to his side? How many rounds will that tight ass of his last before we'd need to pause for recovery and I could watch him sleep next to me? How will he sound when he says that he loves me? You drive me crazy, Percy. You're all I can think about. Tell me now if that is also what you want, or if you'd rather stay cautious and hide behind a fake relationship for longer."

"I just... don't want to get my heart broken again...", whispered Percy and averted his eyes.

"Hey", murmured Malcolm softly, cupping Percy's cheek to make him look at the blonde again. "I'm not going to break you heart. And if so, you can order di Angelo to throw me into the deepest, darkest part of Tartarus and I will not protest, okay?" He tried to give the son of Poseidon an encouraging smile, but he wasn't sure how to ensure that he meant it. "I love you and I can say it every hour of the day, but that won't help any if you don't allow yourself to believe it. I know, well I don't know, because I can only guess how much it hurt... But regardless of that, you need to keep living. You can't hide your heart forever just because someone once broke it. Give me the chance to mend it again. You're a wonderful person, Percy. And you deserve happiness. But you need to allow yourself that happiness too. Let me make you happy, please."

There must have been something in his eyes, something that told the Sea Prince how sincere he was, because the next moment, he was being pushed against the wall, with Percy straddling his lap and kissing him tenderly, fine fingers clinging to Malcolm's shirt. The blonde smirked, smelling victory in that internal battle Percy kept fighting with himself.

"I'll try?", murmured the son of Poseidon against his lips. "We... will try? With each other? But... can we just start with the _now_ for now? You and me, here. On my bed. And not think about what the future may hold, because... many things can change until then. Just now and here?"

"Now and here sounds very good", hummed Malcolm with a cheeky grin. "But I still see a future. A future that will be in about five minutes, where both of us are naked. What do you say?"

"Now that kind of future planning sounds good to me", laughed the Sea Prince, resting his head against Malcolm's neck. "So... You. And me. Naked. Uhm..."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and pushed Percy away some, just enough so he could pull the Sea Prince's shirt over his head and fidget with the other boy's fly. Percy blushed, but grinned nonetheless, also tugging on the blonde's shirt.

"Yes. You and me naked", nodded the son of Athena firmly, cocking his head thoughtful. "Though I heard that, aside from being with your legs in the air, you also like to be with your ass in the air?"

It took the Sea Prince a moment to understand what Malcolm really meant and then his facial color changed to that of a cherry and he tried to hide his face in Malcolm's neck once more. "At first it was kind of awkward, I mean, I don't know... But Luke said it's perfectly normal, he called it a father complex, because my dad had always been non existent and uh I desired a firm hand to punish me? I don't—I mean, you don't have to, if that's too awkward for you..."

Malcolm silenced his Sea Prince by pressing his lips against the pink, babbling mouth. Smirking into the kiss, he pulled Percy's jeans down to the other boy's ankles and then, in one swift movement, bend the son of Poseidon over his lap. Percy yelped in surprise, craning his neck to stare up at him questioningly (and quite embarrassed, though Malcolm decided that this look suited Percy quite well). Giving the Sea Prince a smirk, he pushed jeans and boxer-shorts (Finding Nemo, really Percy? Malcolm would be having much fun teasing the boy about this) all the way off the long, tanned legs, placing one of his arms comfortably on Percy's back to keep him down.

"The way I see it", drawled the blonde thoughtful. "You need to be punished for being such a little tease. All that time studying could have been used to fuck that sweet ass of yours. Or, at the very least, roleplaying. I'm pretty sure a school girl uniform would look great on you."

"What?!", yelped Percy wide-eyed, blushing darker. "You're not putting me into a dress, Cage!"

"A school girl uniform consists, classically speaking, of a blouse and a skirt. Not a dress", corrected Malcolm with a cheeky grin and shrugged. "Like I said, you've stared in my masturbation fantasies for years now. At some point, it grew boring to simply imagine you with your legs wrapped around my waist while I take you. And now be good and stop flailing to much."

"I'm not _flailing_, I'm _protesting_!", huffed the Sea Prince, waving his arms around.

"Very well", nodded the blonde understandingly. "Protesting against your punishment doubles it."

Percy froze mid-move and stared with the widest eyes possible up at the son of Athena, not moving a muscle, but rather blushing once more before hanging his head low in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"That didn't sound very convincing", hummed Malcolm, caressing the round, pale cheeks. "Try again, this time a little harder. Or your punishment will be harder. It's entirely your choice, Percy."

"I'm _very_ sorry for protesting against my well-deserved punishment", mumbled Percy flustered. "Please punish me now for being a tease, in the way you seem fit for me."

"And?", asked Malcolm elaborately, squeezing Percy's ass once.

"And?", frowned the son of Poseidon confused.

"And", nodded the son of Athena, drawing a line on Percy's thighs with his finger, about where a skirt would end. "Do you have anything else to beg for, my dear?"

Again, it took Percy a moment to understand what the blonde wanted from him, before he groaned in realization and tried to hide his face in the bedsheets beneath him. "And please let us go shopping tomorrow so we—I mean, so _you_ can chose appropriate new outfits for me. And toys, please?"

"Toys, eh?", chuckled Malcolm amused by the now sincerely begging spark in the sea-green eyes, before frowning. "Why tomorrow though, my pretty?"

"Because I don't want us to leave the bed today", confessed Percy, blushing again. "I want you to spank me, long and hard. And then to fuck me, longer and harder. All day and night long. Please?"

"Mh... I like that plan", drawled Malcolm, feigning thoughtfulness before nodding. "Yes. We'll do that today. And tomorrow we'll go shopping for you, many pretty outfits. And if you're well-behaved, you can chose as many toys as you want."

The sparkling in Percy's eyes intensified at that promise and he wiggled his ass suggestively. Malcolm was no one to deny such an invitation, slowly lifting his hand off the round firmness just to let it come down again. Hard. The Sea Prince yelped the first few hits, but always pushed back against Malcolm's hand as though he wanted it to never stop. The yelps soon turned into needy whimpers and then into the most wanton moans Malcolm had ever heard.

"Ah, yes, harder, please", begged the Sea Prince, his fingers clawed into the sheets. "More, please!"

Who was Malcolm to deny the sweet call of a siren? He kept spanking the Sea Prince, the clapping of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the cabin, accompanied by Percy's begging screams, until Malcolm's hand hurt and Percy's ass was a darker shade of red than his face had ever been. The blonde didn't even want to picture how much Percy's behind must hurt, judging by the way his hand throbbed by now. But the Sea Prince just kept begging like a greedy glutton for punishment.

"It's enough now", declared Malcolm slightly amused, shaking his hand some. "Turn around. And spread your legs widely for me."

Nodding hastily, the Sea Prince crawled onto the bed. But instead of laying down on his back, he remained on all fours, spreading his legs a bit and presenting Malcolm his ass.

"What did I just say?", grunted the son of Athena unimpressed.

"I want to feel you pressing against my sore ass every time you thrust deep inside of me", panted Percy and licked his lips eagerly. "Rub against my ass and remind me of what a dirty, little tease I am and how much I deserved your punishment. Please."

Malcolm snorted amused and stood to get rid of his by now way too tight jeans and his underwear. And here he had thought Lou had been pulling his leg when she had claimed Percy would be into spanking. But spanking seemed to only be the top of the iceberg that is called Percy's Kinks. Malcolm was more than willing to investigate that one all the way down to its base. This also made him quite confident that Percy, once he would try it, would be enjoying himself very much when role-playing. But that was a thought to be tested tomorrow. For now, he needed to finally _claim_ the son of Poseidon. Grabbing Percy's waist, he knelt down behind the Sea Prince.

"You need preparation? Or is your curse handy enough for this?", smirked Malcolm as he leaned down to kiss Percy's shoulder-blades. "You do seem to get off of pain, yet you can not be harmed."

"Just shove your cock up my ass already", whimpered the Sea Prince, his eyes tightly closed. "I can't wait any longer! Do you have any idea how often I fucked myself with a dildo in the past few weeks just because of something you did or said when we met? Lube is in the drawer."

The blonde laughed amused at how horny the Sea Prince was, opening the drawer next to the bed with one hand and pulling a nearly empty bottle of lube out, which made him laugh even harder. "Gods, you sure are a horny little bitch, aren't you? How long did that thing last you?"

"A... week...?", confessed Percy with a vibrant blush. "It's not my fault! Do you have any idea how hot you look with your reading glasses on! I think I wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway, if you would have continued looking so hot, I would have jumped you one of these days!"

Malcolm blinked surprised, but pleased nonetheless, as he opened the bottle and poured a good amount of it onto his achingly hard member. Throwing the bottle carelessly onto the floor, he grabbed Percy's red hot ass cheeks and pulled them apart, making Percy hiss in pain. The pink, puckered entrance was already pulsing in anticipation, greedily opening up for him and closing teasingly tight once more as though it wanted to eat Malcolm's cock.

"But we'll not have any of that anymore", hummed the blonde and shook his head.

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused, trying to push back against Malcolm.

"No masturbating", explained Malcolm simply as he slowly pushed into the tight heat. "If you want to get off, you come to me and beg me to fuck you. If you lay hand on yourself, you'll be punished. From now on, I will be the only one making you come, you hear me?"

"Oh yes, master", moaned the Sea Prince hoarsely and blissfully at being filled.

The son of Athena smirked pleased, pushing harder to get all of his cock into the tightness. "I like the sound of that, Percy. You sure are a pet that needs some training, aren't you?"

"Yes, master", agreed Percy, though the way it sounded to Malcolm, Percy would have agreed to anything at this point, as long as he'd receive more of Malcolm's cock for it. "Please, master."

Deciding to tease the Sea Prince some more, he leaned over to kiss the other boy's neck, staying perfectly still instead of finally thrusting. "A pet that needs a leash and collar for a walk so it doesn't run off and so its master can train it properly?"

"Y—Yes, master, anything, just please fuck me finally", whimpered Percy, trying to push back.

"I'll remind you of it tomorrow when we go shopping", grinned Malcolm triumphantly.

Though then he finally started to move, pulling out nearly all the way just to thrust in hard again, making Percy gasp breathlessly. It took Malcolm a couple of tries, but once he had located Percy's prostate, he hit the target dead on over and over again, his fingers gripping the slender hips bruisingly hard while fucking the boy beneath him. The bed squealed under their administrations and if Malcolm wouldn't have been too occupied by occupying Percy's ass, he would have worried that it might break. But the feeling of Percy around him and the sounds the Sea Prince was making were too captivating to pay attention to anything else aside from the son of Poseidon. After what felt like a blissful eternity, the Sea Prince tried to grab his own cock. Though Malcolm stopped him, catching his wrist tightly and biting his neck hard.

"What did I say?", growled the blonde darkly. "I am the only one to make you come from now on. So if you want release, you be a good boy and bed for it. Wasn't I clear?"

"O—Of course you were, master", gasped the son of Poseidon, baring his neck. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Please punish me for it once you filled me with your hot cum. P—Please let me come too, master, please. Your thick cock is driving me crazy, master! Please!"

"Mh, now that sounds good", whispered Malcolm with a smirk.

He let go of Percy's wrist to wrap his fingers around the Sea Prince's cock and start jerking the other boy off. It was kind of pathetic how fast the son of Poseidon came, but then again, Malcolm had been torturing Percy's prostate for nearly an hour now and the Sea Prince had already been extremely hard during the spanking. Malcolm grunted as Percy's ass tightened around him, giving it only a couple of more hard thrusts before he ejaculated deep within the Sea Prince. Panting hard, he pressed Percy against his chest and laid down on the bed, kissing the Sea Prince's shoulder.

"Good boy", whispered the son of Athena teasingly. "Such a good boy."

"Yes, master", nodded Percy, cuddling up to him and yawning slightly as he stretched himself. "Wasn't quite the birthday present I had in mind for you, but... I guess it was even better..."

"Eh?", blinked Malcolm confused.

Percy grinned sheepishly and pointed at the canvas Rachel had been working on earlier. "I asked her to paint it for you. I actually wanted to gather my courage, give it to you and tell you that I didn't come up with sea owls to symbolize Annabeth and me, but you and me."

Malcolm stared with blinking eyes at the painting. It was an owl, but without feathers, instead with scales, it's wing-like fins spread widely, it's head cocked questioningly. It had blue scales, but bright, storm-gray eyes. And due to Rachel's talent, it looks startlingly real.

"Wait... Today is my _birthday_", muttered Malcolm and blinked. "I've been so busy drooling over you ass that I forgot my own birthday!"

That explained why Will and Jake had been stalking him to the lake earlier and why Katie had said that she had wanted to hunt him down anyway. But he couldn't focus on that for long, because Percy turned around in his embrace to face him and to kiss him.

"I guess I deserve a hard punishment for distracting you like that", hummed Percy with a grin.

/break\

"Can someone tell me why I went through the trouble of baking a cake for Malcolm if the only sweet thing he's devouring today is Percy?", huffed Will with a pout.

The blonde was still laying on Katie's bed, resting his head against Jake's shoulder. The two daughters of Demeter and the daughter of Hecate on the other bed shrugged slightly.

"Tell me about it", snorted the redhead that had recently joined their group. "I spend all day on that painting and instead of thanking me, I get thrown out."

"Ah, don't complain, Rachel", huffed Annabeth next to her, crossing her arms. "My brother just stole my fake boyfriend. What am I supposed to do now? Think of a dramatic, public break-up so those two can officially be together? I'm not a movie director, for crying out loud."

"You could always stick with the truth?", suggested Jake and shrugged.

/omake\

The next day, in the nearest sex-shop, Malcolm was having the time of his life picking out the most embarrassing and also the hottest outfits possible, throwing them at his boyfriend, who always opened his mouth to complain, but shut it again as soon as Malcolm glared. Because Percy had already learned that those glares promised a hard spanking. And about half an hour ago he had also learned that Malcolm was willing to spank him in public. Percy glared at the still giggling girls at the counter while gathering the dresses his boyfriend was handing him.

"Don't you think we have enough for now... master?", asked the Sea Prince slowly.

"Mh... let's see", frowned the son of Athena thoughtful. "School girl, maiden, nurse, ballet, princess, mermaid, nun... Yeah, I suppose that's enough. For now. Excuse me, miss, but where do you have the leashes and collars? And can I engrave the tags here?"

Percy's eyes nearly bulged out as the girl nodded and led them off. "Wait, what?! No!"

"Hush", smirked Malcolm, slapping Percy's ass. "Either a collar with a tag, or a tattoo right away. It's your choice, my pet. I bet Jake would make me a personalized branding iron too, if I'd ask."

Percy blushed fiercely and shifted to hide his hard-on. "Uh... Whatever you decide, master?"

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
